Hero Bartender
by LoveStories55
Summary: "You're the bartender and you catch someone slipped something into my drink" AU (RATED M FOR LANGUAGE)


**What's up Pitches?! This is my first Bechloe fanfic. I've been shipping them from the start and I've always wanted to write about them but I was so concentrated on writing my other ships that I guess I didn't have time for it! BUT now I guess I can try it out and see how it goes! Hope you enjoy this! If you have any ideas or prompts you'd like me to write then just send em in!**

 **Tumblr: demiisagoddess**

 **ENJOY!**

 _Prompt: "You're the bartender and you catch someone slipped something into my drink" AU_

Loud and unpleasant sounds were all she's been hearing for the past 5 hours. She absolutely hates working there but she has no choice. She's broke and no one is bothering to listen to her music. She even tried writing and producing her own and that turned out horrible. So here she was, as a bartender, making drinks for people to get drunk and hook up and do stupid shit.

"You need to find someone to hook up with. ASAP!" Beca heard a tall brunette say to redhead. That redhead took her breath away. She was wearing a tight blue dress which made her blue eyes pop out. Her hair was down in curls hypnotising the brunette. They sat on two stools and the brunette signalled the bartender.

"What can I get for you, ladies?" Beca said with a fake smile plastered on her face. The brunette gave her a sultry smile as she lightly bit her bottom lip.

"Can I have The Island Breeze, please? And my extremely _single_ and lady loving friend right here would have a Scotch on the Rocks." The redhead groaned before smacking the brunette on the arm. "Ow! Calm down, Chloe. Gosh." The bartender cleared her throat getting the attention of the pair.

"Umm. I don't mean to be rude but don't you think a Scotch on the Rocks is too heavy for you?" Beca said with slight concern. Why did she care? She can't possibly care about a random redhead who she knows nothing about.

"I do not want a Scotch on the Rocks. Stacie right here is being a bitch." Stacie gasped and faked an upset expression. The redhead rolled her eyes before looking back at the bartender who was giving her a small smile. "I would like a Margarita." Chloe said with a grateful smile. Beca nodded as she turned around and began fixing them their drinks.

"Coming right up." She said before she began eavesdropping on the pair once again.

"Boo! Why don't you just get drunk? You haven't a good lay in like, what? 2 months now?" Stacie said rolling her eyes. Chloe glared at her before turning in her chair to face the dancefloor.

"Will you be quiet?" Chloe said and turned to her when she didn't get a response. She saw the brunette winking at two guys sitting at the other end of the bar. "Umm. What are you doing, Stac?" Chloe asked her nervously. She really didn't want a random guy to hook up with tonight. She just wanted to be out with her friend.

"Getting us two smoking hot guys to hook up with." The bartender overheard and took a deep breath, feeling herself get slightly annoyed. The thought of Chloe hooking up with anyone gave her weird and unfamiliar feeling.

"I don't want to hook up with someone, Stac." She whispered as they stood up and walked over to the pair of girls.

"Hello, ladies. How you doing tonight?" The blonde of the two said with a smirk on his face. He moved to sit next to the brunette. His hand immediately began stroking hers. "I'm Josh. What's your name, gorgeous?" Josh asked with a wide smile showing off his perfect teeth. Stacie giggled and looked down before looking back up at him biting her lip.

"I'm Stacie. And this beauty next to me is my best friend, Chloe." Chloe smiled as she glanced at the bartender who was almost done making their drinks.

"Tom." The brunette said grabbing Chloe's hand giving it a wet kiss. The redhead gave him a fake smile even though she was disgusted. She pulled her hand back and secretly wiped it on the tissue that was on the bar. "Can we buy you ladies some drinks?" This is when Beca decided to intercept as she brought their drinks to the bar.

"The Island Breeze for Stacie and a Margarita for Chloe." The bartender said with a smile on her face. Chloe mimicked her smile and gave her a small wink.

"Thanks…Rebecca." Chloe said as she read her name tag. Beca shook her head and smiled slightly.

"It's Beca." Beca said before turning to the guys. "Anything for you guys?"

"Two beers." Tom said keeping his eyes on the redhead. Beca turned to grab the beers. Once she got them she turned back to see Chloe and Stacie in the middle of a conversation. Her eyes fell on Tom who was putting a pill into the redhead's drink. Fury filled the small brunette who slammed the beers on the counter, grabbed Chloe's drink and pushed it to her side of the counter before jumping over the counter. She grabbed Tom's arm and twisted it around his back earning a groan. "Ah what the fuck? You crazy bitch get the fuck off me!" Beca kicked him in the back of the knee before dragging him out of the bar and threw him out onto the street. She rushed back in to find the shocked faces of Stacie, Chloe and Josh. She turned to the blonde and glared at him.

"You better go and teach that dipshit that putting drugs in someone else's drink is _so_ not cool." She said before jumping over the counter and beginning to make Chloe her drink again. After two minutes of silence she put the drink onto the table. "This one is on the house." Beca said with a wink. Chloe was still sat with a shocked expression on her face before she leaned over slowly and gave Beca a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you…Beca." Chloe whispered as she pulled back biting her lip. The brunette stood with a small smile on her face before snapping out of her daze and scratching her neck nervously.

"Come on. Let's go; that's enough drama for one night." Stacie said as she stood up putting money on the counter and giving Beca an appreciated smile.

"One sec, Stac." Chloe said as she grabbed the tissue on the table. "Do you have a pen by any chance? Beca nodded and grabbed a pen out of her pocket. She gave it to the redhead who wrote something on the tissue and kissed the tissue. She put both the items on the table before walking out with Stacie. Beca looked down at the tissue with the redhead's lipstick marks planted on it.

 _555-555-5555_

 _Call me XO_

 _Chlo._

 **Well! I hope you enjoyed that! Send in any requests if you have any!**


End file.
